


Bored Squires Lead to Injured Lords

by Kitwarrior24



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitwarrior24/pseuds/Kitwarrior24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squires are bored after a class with Old Man Willakers. Ed decides to test some spells, which ends badly when Lord X decides to kidnap a certain Lord. What will the others do? Will they be able to rescue this Lord in time or will Lord X injure them beyond repair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Squires Lead to Injured Lords

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, Kit here. I am currently writing a plot outline for a new story that I will be writing. This is of the same topic. Recently I have been into watching the Lords of Minecraft, and without a doubt, my favorite Lord would have to be Nisovin. But I do like all of the others, as well. Also, in this story, the squires can talk, but only to each other or when directly asked by a Lord. Without further adieu, the story.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, Mindcrack, or any of the ideas for Lords of Minecraft.

The squires were sitting in a circle, passing notes, as Lord Willakers tried to teach them about the best way to string a bow. Half of them did not care, and the other half were just plain bored. And that was not a good thing, and all the Lords knew it. Bruce, however, was so absorbed in teaching the class, that he failed to notice how restless they were getting. After the alloted 10 minute class had finished, they slowly shuffled out the door and into the main seating area of the barracks. Azur had added this room after Lord Willakers' many story times. Once Lord Willakers was gone, all the squires sighed, glad that they were now able to speak to one another.

“Do we have to do that everyday?” Lazaruseffect10 asked as she placed her glowing purple book on the table in front of her.

“I think its every other day.” Felixcooper answered, doing the same.

“Still, I don't think anyone could deal with Lord Willakers that ofter.” Ed_Hale added, sliding his chair out from the table. 

“Wild, Yak and I do it just fine. Thank you very much.” Felix defended. 

“Yeah, and all the Lords deal with him.” Wildfalcon spoke up from beside his mate. 

“I wonder,” Rebekah said, a curious glint in her eye, “Which of the Lords has to deal with him the most.” All the other squires stared at her for a moment, before collectively uttering one word. 

“Nisovin.”

oO0Oo

Arkas and Justin were having a staring contest, Beef was telling Guude about all the cows he had killed that day, and Deadbones and Coe was trying to get Pyro to chug a mug of Dwarven Ale that they had bought from a peasant. Roamin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he was bored. Bruce was teaching a class, and he had no clue where Nisovin had gone. The Gnome Wizard had been in the pub as well, reading an ancient spell book, only a few minutes prior. Roamin had looked away for one second, and the next, the shorter Lord was gone. A creak from the door alerted him, and he looked up to see Bruce, with a worried expression on his face.

“Hey Roamin. Do you know where Nisovin is?” Roamin slowly shook his head, 

“He was here a few minutes ago, but then, all of a sudden, he just disappeared. It was really weird.”

“Yeah. But then again, Nisovin is a very weird person.” Roamin nodded, before looking out the door behind Bruce.

“Where did the squires go?” Bruce turned around, looking behind himself as well.

“They went back to the barracks after the class. Tanya said something about practicing spells with Ed and Azur? My squires wanted to watch, so I just told the entire class to go.”

“So let me get this straight. You have squires practicing magic WITHOUT NISOVIN!!!!!!” He turned to look at Bruce in shock, “That's not a very good idea.” Justin looked away from Arkas just in time for a loud explosion to sound through out the town. The door slammed open and in the doorway stood Tanya, panting. 

“Do you have anything to say Squire Tanya?” Bruce stood in front of the young squire. “Can you explain what that explosion was?” Tanya looked up, seeking permission to speak. Bruce nodded.

“Well, we were practicing magic, and Ed decided to do a summoning spell. And he tried it on Lord Nisovin's hat, but he got the incantation wrong and accidentally summoning Lord Nisovin himself. Then there was a puff of smoke and he was gone again. And there was a note in his place.” She handed over the glowing purple book to Roamin. He opened it and read the following contents aloud:

Dear “Lords of Minecraft”  
You probably have noticed that one of your precious “Lords” has gone missing. Never fear however, for he is with me. You can get him back, one of two ways; you can find him or denounce yourselves as Lords and rejoin the peasant population. If you can find him in the next 5 days, I will not kill him, but for everyday you do not come, I will injure him more. You may be Lords, but I know magic that can harm you. I hope you find him soon, for his sake.  
Lord X  
Bruce looked over at Roamin.

“What did he mean that he knows magic that can harm us?” Tanya cleared her throat, 

“Excuse me my lords, but Lord Nisovin was researching into different realms of magic, and he was reading this ancient spell book that contained types of spells that could harm beings of higher power. I don't know where he keeps it however.” Roamin sighed, putting his face into his palm.

“I think I know how “Lord X” knows these kinds of spells. Nisovin was reading that right before he disappeared. X probably got the spell book when he summoned Nisovin to him.

“So Nisovin has been captured by the man that basically declared war on him. And the man whose call of war he accepted. AND he has ways to injure him, and probably ways to stop Nisovin's magic all together; at least while he is held captive. This is just BRILLIANT!!!!!!”

oO0Oo

Lord X's Unknown Headquarters: Day 1

There was a large cage in the middle of the dimly lite room and the hooded figure stood just outside, muttering under his breath. "Denuntiamus autem vobis, magne, potens Gnome Veneficus Nisovin. Et vocavi te in caveam: in catenis et, extremis huius inside of magicae obligandi ex crystallis." There was a burst of light and the gnome wizard himself appeared, arms bound behind his back in the cage. The magic wand that was normally strapped to his belt flew out of the cage, landing in the mysterious figure's outstretch hand, along with the ancient spell book Nisovin had with him. It was labled “Magia est, quae facit, magis entia.” 

“Greatings “Lord” Nisovin.” The figure spoke in a mocking tone. Nisovin struggled against the bonds. “Don't bother trying to escape. Those chains are unbreakable, except to magic. And the cage you are in does not allow you to use magic at all. And thanks to this book,” he looked down at the book in his hand, “And now that I have this book, I can even cause you pain.” Nisovin glared at him, unable to speak around the gag in his mouth.  
“I hope, for your sake, your friends find you before the deadline is up.” And with that, he left, leaving the wizard alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That is chapter one. I origanally intended for this to be a one-shot about stupid squires, but it kind of got a plot while I was writing it. :) I hope you enjoy. This is also posted on my fanfiction account: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4391349/Kitwarrior24  
> Translations:  
> *The Latin spell that was used: I summon you, great and powerful Gnome Wizard Nisovin. I summon you bound in chains and powerless inside this cage of magic binding crystals.  
> *The title of Nisovin's book: Magic that Effects Greater Beings


End file.
